


Eien Ni

by Symph95



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, M/M, Magic, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Reincarnation, Royalty, Witch Akaashi Keiji, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph95/pseuds/Symph95
Summary: “There is one to be with someone forever,”“Like an immortality spell?”“Something like that.”“Can you recite it?”Akaashi smiled and shook his head. He turned back to his book. “Someday I will, but that day won’t be today.”or Bokuto is the crown prince of the Kingdom who learns what love is from his kingdom's mortal enemy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Eien Ni

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Welcome to my final work for Bokuaka Week 2020 TvT I hope you all enjoy

No matter how many times Bokuto was told, he couldn’t help himself. The lectures were long; they gnawed at his brain, chewing it and spitting it out. By the time they finished, he didn’t retain a piece of information.

So he left, disappearing before his tutors could catch him. The world was at his fingertips; why not experience it from the inside? 

He crawled through the small gap in the worn bricks, dust colliding with his chest. Dirt stuck on his golden cape, but that was the least of his concerns. The world outside smiled at him, trees waved in the breeze and birds sang.

The forest was a kind soul, despite what he heard. Lost travelers didn’t know the way it whispered sweet tunes that trees danced to. Knights didn’t see the rainbows of wildlife it held. His brothers and sisters didn’t know the escape it brought.

But Bokuto’s feet tread on the ground, stepping over bugs and other small creatures. With his eyes closed, he followed the path the forest laid before him. Branches guided him through tangled brush beneath.

He climbed into the trees, moving from branch to branch as he felt the forest pulse with life. This world was far more interesting than that of the one in the kingdom. Here, he could feel peace, not the pressure of upholding outrageous laws. Here was life, there was death.

Without the hold of oppressive eyes, he stripped off his cloak, draping it in the trees for someone to find. 

Moving through the brush, he ventured out farther than normal. The conversations behind him were strange, ones he could not understand. But out here, he understood the calling of the forest as though it were second nature. He moved on pure instinct, muscles trained to move from branch to branch and watch the world move around him.

The trees surrounding him began to disappear, giving way to sunlight so blinding Bokuto covered his eyes. Accompanying the glare was a foreign scent. The choked smell of burning with a lightness of spices. It was as though something was pulled from an oven.

Bokuto’s nose scrunched at the scent, but he followed. The branches gave way to a house in the midst of clearing. It was small, cramped wood walls holding up a damaged roof. The foliage surrounding it blocked out everything but sunshine, showcasing the cracked wood.

Smoke hung in the air. An open window allowed it to escape, clogging Bokuto’s lungs. He coughed, but smiled at the sweet scent. He cocked his head to the side trying to see into the small house, but darkness covered any access to the outside word. 

Jumping down, Bokuto walked up to the door and knocked. A hollow sound echoed followed by a crash. A voice called from inside. Frantic tones drifted through the air. Bokuto blinked as the door did not open for a long while.

“I’m coming in,” he said.

The door got stuck the second he pushed. Only a crack was allowed to expose the interior of the home. Darkness pulled away to reveal a bed about the size of the chest on the foot of Bokuto’s own bed. Next to it was a shelf with glass shaped strangely. It twisted upwards from a flat round bottom. Bokuto had never seen such a design.

“Hey I know you’re in there,” Bokuto said. “Can I come in?”

Rustling answered him. Another crash sounded, and a pink plume filled the air combating the grey smoke. Bokuto coughed as it surrounded him, the scent sweet like strawberries. 

“Don’t breathe!” A voice called from inside.

Bokuto complied, holding his breath until his lungs burned and black dots filled his vision. Before they completely pulled him under, the cloud dissipated and the voice told him he could breathe again. Cool air filled his lungs, and he sucked in lung fulls.

“Are you alright?” the voice asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bokuto said. “Thanks to you.”

Rustling came from inside. The clink of glass echoed.

“Can I come in?” Bokuto asked. “I’ve never seen this place before and I’m curious.”

More rustling, then a screech. Bokuto tested the door again, and it pushed all the way. The darkness was chased away by sunlight, and the rest of the room appeared. Shelves lined every wall with books smashed together. The floor had even more books open as well as strange herbs and flowers with every shade of the rainbow. On the other side of the room a shelf with those strange glass bottles sat and underneath it a table messied by juices and plants. Next to it was a pot, grey and cracked. A boy with messy black hair and magical eyes curled behind it, a glass bottle in hand. The pink liquid sloshed as he startled.

“Wow,” Bokuto said. “This is really cool! What is that you’ve got in your hand?”

The boy glanced at the bottle before hiding it behind his back. 

“Nothing,” he said.

Bokuto blinked, wanting to say more, but he held his tongue. Instead, he made his way around the room, looking over all the objects so strange from his own. He thought he’d seen every flower from the gardens lining the castle, but these were so different. The colors foreign and petals arching in interesting shapes the likes of which he had never seen.

He reached down to pick one off the floor, but a voice made him freeze.

“Stop! Don’t pick them up!”

The boy ran out from behind his pot and grabbed the flower before Bokuto’s hands could brush it. Golden dust settled on the boy’s hands from the yellow petals. He cradled it before glancing up.

“Sorry these flowers are poisonous.”

“But you’re picking it up just fine?” 

The boy’s face twisted. “Just don’t pick them up, alright?”

“Okay.”

Making his way to the table, the boy placed the flower down. He looked over his shoulder at Bokuto before grabbing a glass bottle from the top shelf and placing the flower in it. He moved to the side, covering the plant with his body, before twisting around with water in the bottom of the glass. 

“Woah,” Bokuto said. “Did you do that?”

The boy gave him a look and shook his head. “I have water around here.”

Bokuto nodded, but kept glancing at the bottle. “So who are you? I’ve never seen you around here.”

The boy drew in on himself. He looked at the flowers before letting out a breath. 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. I don’t usually go outside,” he said. “Who are you anyway? And what are you doing here?”

Bokuto pondered the question for a second before answering. “I’m Koutarou.”

“Koutarou?”

“Yep just Koutarou! Anyways, I was just going exploring in the woods. I do that a lot, it’s a lot more fun.”

“Than what?”

“Than dealing with tutors.” 

Bokuto’s skin crawled under the weight of Akaashi’s eyes. He shot him a smile and turned to the rest of the room. “So what is all this? I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Akaashi curled in tighter. His hands twisted together as he glanced around the room. With eyebrows so drawn together, Bokuto almost thought he was glaring. But his face relaxed, and he let out a sigh.

“Just how I make my food,” he said. “Living in the woods is rough so I have to make due somehow.”

Bokuto’s eyes sparkled. “You live in the woods? That’s awesome!”

“I guess,” Akaashi said. “It has its perks.”

For the remainder of the evening, Bokuto asked a barrage of questions about what it was like living in the woods. Was it awesome? It had its pluses and minuses. What did he eat? Plants and fruit, sometimes fish if those were available. What did he do for fun? Go exploring every now and then, but never too far.

When Bokuto asked why he lived out there, no answer had been given. Same for when he asked if he could live with him. Instead Akaashi said it was getting late, and he should head back to where he came from. With a glance outside, Bokuto jumped at the dying sunlight.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Akaashi’s hands twisted together, but he nodded.

“See you then.”

  
  


Bokuto’s father said it was a big event and that he had to be there. It was good to show the people how their crown prince would react to such atrocities and also that he would be a good ruler someday. But Bokuto had no intention of going.

The idea of an execution did not seem like something he wanted to partake in. Ruler or not, he didn’t want to see someone burned alive. That’s what his brothers and sisters said happened at those events. The sparkle in their eyes only killed Bokuto’s desire to go. 

So as everyone got into their regal clothes, embroidered with onyx and gold, he pulled on his black cotton tunic and cloak. Before anyone could knock on his door, he was already scaling down his wall and bolting through the hole in the wall. More bricks had fallen, the gap further expanded. Bokuto still comfortably fit through.

With the evening sun shining down on his face, he made his way through the thick trees surrounding him. As the autumn breeze caught through the trees, oranges and brown fell around him. A crunch echoed beneath his foot with the forest pulling him in a different tune.

Along the worn path, he scuttled through branches to find himself in the clearing. A pile of leaves was swept in front of the window, cleaned from Bokuto’s previous excursion the day before. The broom leaned against the walls.

“I’m here,” Bokuto said. With one push of his hands, the door swung open to the barely lit room. A candle in the corner illuminated the teenager messing at the table. Boiling herbs and spices hung a ravishing scent in the air. 

“Hello Koutarou-san,” Akaashi said. “You’re later than normal.”

He moved to place the herbs in his pot. The tan liquid steamed with chunks moving as Akaashi stirred. 

“Yeah, I had some stuff going on,” Bokuto said. “My parents were trying to drag me out to something, but I got out of it.”

“More like you ran away. You have a habit of that.”

“Hey I get to spend more time with you so I’d say that I’m the one winning in this situation. You as well, right?”

Akaashi chuckled. “I can’t deny that.”

Making his way through the room, Bokuto noticed the new books opened on Akaashi’s bed. A language he couldn’t decipher stared back along. The pictures were equally as strange, but he had come to know that Akaashi lived a life far different from his own. He didn’t have to use the forest as his means of survival.

“So what are you making?” He asked, leaning over Akaashi’s shoulder. He received a look, but a smile as well. 

“Stew. Want some?”

Bokuto took the spoonful Akaashi held out for him. Spices melted in his mouth as the potatoes mashed between his teeth. The softness dissolved in warmth. He hummed.

“It’s really good!”

“Thank you. You can have more if you’d like.

“Yes please!”

Akaashi and Bokuto sat on the floor with a bowl each in their hands. Their wooden spoons clacked against the edges as they ate. Bokuto filled the silence with his latest stories of his tutors, and what he was learning. Akaashi hummed in response, asking a few questions here and there and making a few comments of his own.

When they finished eating, Akaashi swept the bowls away as Bokuto pulled out a deck of cards. He dealt both of them hands and together they played. Akaashi won the first three games, while Bokuto won the next three.

“We’re tied,” Bokuto said. “Whoever wins the next one gets another bowl of stew.”

“You’re free to have as much as you want,” Akaashi said. “But if you insist.”

Before Bokuto could lay down a card, something cried outside. The pitch was high, pain echoing through the home. Akaashi stiffened as Bokuto froze.

“What was that?” he asked.

“An animal is hurt,” Akaashi said. He said nothing else as he raced out the door. Bokuto called out and followed, stumbling through the door.

In the light of the evening sun, he saw it. A young deer stood at the edge of the clearing, leg twisted to the side. It cried trying to stand, but fell as its weight pressed on the awkward angle. Bokuto sucked in a breath.

Akaashi crossed the clearing, hands up as to not frighten the creature. The deer’s eyes met his and its head rested upon the ground, bowing it. Akaashi’s mouth moved saying words Bokuto could not hear. 

“Is it alright?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi jolted, head whipping around. The deer cried again but quieted under Akaashi’s touch. 

“It will be,” Akaashi said. “I need to grab two of the vials in there. One is pink and the other’s green. I have to keep it calm, so can you please get them for me?”

Bokuto nodded and tore back into the house. He looked through the room, finding said items on the shelf surrounded by other vials of the colors of the rainbow. 

Sprinting back out, Bokuto presented the items to Akaashi who offered his thanks with a nod. He uncorked the pink bottle and instructed Bokuto not to breath. A rosey cloud filled the air. The deer’s head rested on the ground, every muscle in its body relaxing. 

Akaashi capped the vial, instructing Bokuto that he could breath now. He coughed in the sweet air, vision growing hazy, but it cleared as the cloud of pink dissolved. 

Asking for the other glass, Akaashi took it and poured the green liquid on the deer’s leg. He placed his hands on it and spoke. The language Bokuto couldn’t decipher, but it dragged in Bokuto. Every syllable he hung from, longing for the melody to continue as it stopped. He wanted to ask Akaashi to speak again, but the snapping of bones pulled his attention back to the deers.

“Woah!”

His mouth dropped as the deer’s leg fixed itself, the line reforming. Akaashi patted the side of the deer and it awoke. Bowing its head to Akaashi, then staring at Bokuto, it took off into the forest.

“That was amazing,” Bokuto said. “Was that… magic?”

Akaashi’s hands fiddled with each other as he curled in. His mouth opened and closed, but he nodded.

“I’m a witch.”

Bokuto stared with a dropped mouth. Wonder sparkled through the air. He met those magical eyes again.

“That’s awesome!”

It was getting worse. There were more of them. Executions became a weekly occurrence for an entire month. Bokuto tried to escape, but eventually was forced to go to one. He closed his eyes the entire time, but nothing could block out the screams. The smell of burnt flesh ingrained itself into his nose, a reminder of what life actually was.

That night he threw up while his family partied. Shivering in the cold of his room, he vowed that wouldn’t happen again, and he wouldn’t see another one. So he tried to convince his father to make other arrangements.

A festival, he suggested, for there had been too much bloodshed. To his surprise, his father agreed. With murmurs of Bokuto’s incompetence, he allowed a festival to be held. It was the one good idea his son had, his exact words.

Bokuto held his tongue from retorting that his ideas of fun were burning people alive for crimes that consisted of them just being themselves. But he’d won to some regard. The preparations would put the executions on hold.

“You’ve been visiting a lot less recently,” Akaashi noticed one day. “Is something bothering you?”  
He was over his cauldron, brewing a potion. Bokuto sat on Akaashi’s bed, trying to read a spell book. At the sudden call out, he stiffened. He froze mid-page turn.

“Ah, no I’m just stuck doing preparations for something,” he said. “A festival or something like that.”

“A festival? I didn’t think there were any holidays coming up.”

“Oh no, nothing like that. More so a break from everything that’s been going on.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He fidgeted with the paper in his hands. Part of him wanted to put the book down.

“Would you want to go?” Bokuto blurted.

He startled at his own words and placed a hand over his mouth. Akaashi’s brows rose.

“Sorry, you don’t have to I know—”

“Sure, Koutarou-san,” he said. “I’ll go.”

Bokuto’s face drained; he buried it in his book and let out a groan. “But there’s going to be a lot of people. I shouldn’t have—”

A hand on his shoulder silenced him. He looked into the sea of Akaashi’s eyes. Magic danced through his irises as he smiled. Bokuto’s heart stuttered. 

“I haven’t been out in years,” Akaashi said. “One night won’t hurt. I’ll even bring a cloak and use a spell to hide my identity. How does that sound?”

And just like that, Bokuto had a date to the festival. Akaashi counted as a date… right? The thought kept him up all night.

He couldn’t sleep the night before the festival either. Akaashi talked about it all week smiling fondly. But Bokuto, as much as he was excited, grew nervous. A rumor ran through the castle, one he wasn’t supposed to hear. Yet, the morning of the festival was upon him before he could look into it.

Bokuto dressed in white robes and a golden cape with black patterns embroidered into it. He stared into the mirror and shuddered about how much he looked like his father. His hands itched to rip the cloak off, but he had an opening ceremony to run whether he was a boy playing dress up or not.  
His brother called him to the stage. The grin on his face turned Bokuto’s stomach sour, but he followed. The blinding sun beat down on him as a sea of people stood before him. He tried his best to smooth out the lines on his face, but only Akaashi was good at that.

So, with his biggest smile and biggest voice he announced the beginning of the festival. Cheers ran through the air and everyone took to the games set up all over the city. Bokuto watched the festivities taking place in the courtyard and smiled. The grins and shouts were like bells, clear and clean.

He made his way around the city, talking to people and joining in some games. For a young girl he won a teddy bear. She grinned and thanked him, running off to her parents in a singsong voice. Bokuto’s chest warmed.

As night began to show its colors, Bokuto undressed to his dark tunic and threw his stitched cape and hood over his head. The hole, still yet to be patched, allowed his escape to the forest. The song of the forest mixed with the beating of Bokuto’s heart and magical hymns Akaashi hummed. Like a siren, Bokuto was drawn to that little house. It’s walls were still falling apart, but it felt like home.

In front of the door, Akaashi glowed. The dark cloak around him fit perfectly around his lithe build, showing off his collar bone and falling over his lean muscles. His blue eyes sparkled. Bokuto gulped.

“You look amazing,” he said. Akaashi grinned a small laugh falling from his lips.

“I had to, this is a date after all, isn’t it?”

_A date._

Bokuto grinned and let out a laugh. “I guess so.”

“Then let’s get going, I don’t want to miss this.”

They emerged from the forest just as the sun disappeared from the sky. Lanterns blazed overhead of small tents with games and food. People were everywhere, milling at every booth. Akaashi’s hand squeezed Bokuto. He gave a worried glance, but saw his eyes sparkling.

“So this is what the world is like,” Akaashi said. “It’s gorgeous.”

Bokuto smiled the best he could. 

“Let’s get going,” he said. “There’s a lot more for you to see!”

At least for one night, the horrors of the world weren’t going to exist. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi to a game where a stack of jars was set up. They received three balls to knock down as many as they could. Bokuto demonstrated first, but ended up knocking down every single one. Akaashi called him a show off.

“Only to impress you,” Bokuto said. “I have to have some sort of skills.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You impress me everyday. Now come on, I want to see what else is here.”

They went to every booth they could. Bokuto showed Akaashi the amazing culinary world and things such as candy and cake, both of which he enjoyed very much. Akaashi marveled at the horses shimmering in all their armor. His jaw dropped at the dancing presented on the main stage. He said it was beautiful.

But Bokuto was lost in magical eyes shining at everything around him. He wanted to see more of Akaashi’s face lit up in wonder. He hoped the night would never come to a close.

As they sat to eat some cake that Bokuto bought earlier, the wind began to pick up. Akaashi shivered in his cloak. 

“Cold?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi nodded. “Just a little. I’m not used to being outside with no cover. I’ll be—”

Before he could finish, Bokuto unclasped the cape over his shoulders and draped it over Akaashi.

“There now you’ll be warm.”

Akaashi smiled. “Thank you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto’s heart jumped at the name. He grinned. 

“Anything for you Akaashi.”

“Hey, isn’t that Bokuto Koutarou?”

The voice startled Bokuto. They’d been sitting at a dark table onlooking the stage. He didn’t think anyone had seen him. But there were two ladies passing by. Their eyes were blown at his appearance.  
“I, no, I’m not—”

“Oh my goodness, it’s the prince!” One of them cried. With that announcement, all the ladies came swarming. Bokuto’s face drained as he saw the horde approaching. He turned to grab Akaashi’s hand and drag them away, but when he looked his stomach turned cold.

Akaashi’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide. But then they shut, brows drawing close. His face scrunched together.

“Koutarou,” he said. “As in _Bokuto_ Koutarou. The _crown_ prince of Fukurodani. How could I not have known?”

“I didn’t mean to deceive you, I promise!” Bokuto said. “At the time I thought it best because anyone I said my name to dragged me back to the castle. It wasn’t anything to harm you!”

The glare he dished out made Bokuto shut his mouth. His blood stopped as Akaashi stood.

“Fukurodani, the kingdom most known for its burning of witches,” he said. “I might not have been taught a lot from my mom, but that certainly was one thing as they were the ones who killed her. So then prince, what is that you want with this witch?”

“I want to be with you. I want to be by your side and watch you make potions, and create spells. I want to… to love you.”

Akaashi only raised a brow. Bokuto’s legs wobbled.

“Really? The crown prince wants to love me?”

“You know me! You know I wouldn’t harm you! ”

As if on cue, a voice screamed through the air. Bokuto and Akaashi’s head whipped to the stage. Even the girls running to swarm them stopped, for the king was speaking.

“Tonight as per tradition of our ceremonies, we are to alight a witch! This one has been particularly troubling for us, starting fires to save its kind. As if its kind is alive to begin with!” 

A cheer echoed as the masses of people swarmed around the cross dug into the courtyard ground. A man with black hair falling messily around his face resisted the ropes on his body, but they held strong. His eyes were wild, and the cloth in his mouth kept him from chanting. He could only scream as the king drew close with a torch in hand.

Akaashi turned slowly, eyes meeting Bokuto’s. They weren’t sparkling anymore. There was no magic in them. Only an abyss stared back.

“Tell me Bokuto-san, you planned this festival right? And you dragged me out here to see one of my kind burned alive?”

“I didn’t mean to—”

Akaashi held up a hand. “The damage is already done. Goodbye Bokuto-san. Please never see me again.”

“Wait!”

But he vanished before Bokuto could reach out a hand. It was almost as if he never existed, a figment of Bokuto’s mind. 

But he was real. Witches were real. And their burnings were real. No longer could he hide from that.

Bokuto sprinted to the cross.

His father saw him and stopped. A grin pressed against his face as they met face to face.

“And look! The man of honor is here! The one who prepared this whole thing,” his father said. “And he is to do the honors!”

His father thrust the torch in Bokuto’s hands. He stared at the flickering red and sucked in a breath. His eyes darted between the thrashing man and giddy people.

“Before we start I have a few words,” Bokuto said. The crowd leaned in. “As you know witches have been hunted for decades. Recently many burnings have taken place.”

He looked through the crowd and thought he saw a glimmer of magic. His chest puffed out.

“But today is the last time! They are real people who love and hurt and grow just like us. So no longer will I watch as these people are murdered at the stake.”

The torch in his hands ate towards his hand. He turned to the man behind him and smiled. With the flick of his wrist, he cut through the ropes tying him down. The cloth over his mouth broke in two and Bokuto smiled down at him. He offered the torch to him.

The man took it and stared. He inspected every piece of Bokuto before a grin spread over his face. The air of magic around him made Bokuto smile. 

“Go,” Bokuto said. “Live your life.”

The man nodded and turned. Then chaos broke out.

“What are all these books for?” Bokuto asked. 

He sat on Akaashi’s bed going through the unreadable tomes. Akaashi looked up from the one he was reading.

“They’re spells,” he said. “By reciting them you can do anything. Summon water, grow trees, heal wounds.”

“Woah,” Bokuto buried his head into the tome. “What is this one?”

“A multiplying spell,” Akaashi said. “If I need to make more of something I can do so with that.”

“That’s awesome.”

Bokuto flipped through the pages. He still couldn’t read it, much to his dismay. But he asked Akaashi to read it for him. Rain began to pour in the small room.

“How many spells do you know?”

“Quite a bit,” Akaashi said. “They’re essential for a witch’s survival.”

Bokuto nodded. “Do you know all the spells in these books?”

“Yes,” Akaashi said.

“What’s your favorite?”

Akaashi grew quite. His eyes turned uneasy. It was the first time they didn’t have magic in them. Bokuto blinked.

“There is one to be with someone forever,”

“Like an immortality spell?”

“Something like that.”

“Can you recite it?”

Akaashi smiled and shook his head. He turned back to his book. “Someday I will, but that day won’t be today.”

  
  


The execution for Bokuto Koutarou was scheduled on a day where the sun was particularly bright. Songs with scratchy melodies were played on trumpets. The forest was quiet. It did not join in one the celebration.

Bokuto wasn’t nervous. He knew the second he took that torch he would end up here. But things had changed. There was a war, those were the rumors his old tutors said. The witches were winning. His execution was meant as a detteruant so no one else played hero.

But the ball had already been rolled. So when Bokuto was brought forth to the sea of people in front of him, he grinned. He held his head high; he did not run away.

In the corner, the hole in the wall stood as gaping as ever. He stared at that as he was brought to his knees. Freedom existed so close, yet so far away. But soon he would be there.

“Today we are to see the execution of Koutarou, a betrayer to the Kingdom of Fukurodani and a sympathizer of witches,” the king said. There were no cheers from the crowd. 

Bokuto shifted his gaze to the sea of people out there. His world was out there, somewhere, he could feel him. A shimmer of magic in the corner, his own home tattered but sturdy. Bokuto felt him and smiled.

“I love you Keiji.”

When the sword fell, the forest wept. A hymn took to the air. Magic flowed through everything, time, space, life, and death.

_“Eien ni.”_

  
  


No matter how many times Bokuto was told, he couldn’t help himself. The lectures were long; they gnawed at his brain, chewing it and spitting it out. By the time they finished, he didn’t retain a piece of information.

So he left, disappearing before his teachers could catch him. The world was at his fingertips; why not experience it from the inside? 

He tore through the hallways, the bell hours away from ringing. His muscles screamed to practice, to move, to do _something._ The gym called him, its sweet song luring him in from levels away. And he could not resist.

The corridors were empty, save for the first years dismissed early. They gave him odd looks as he ran to the gym. Whispers filled the air, but the song was stronger.

When he arrived at the gym, he found it locked. He banged on the door, but he couldn’t enter. Minutes passed and still nothing. As he moved to turn away, a t the sound of feet scuffling stopped him. He whirled around.

“Hey is anyone in there?”

The scuffling continued, and before Bokuto knew it the door opened.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize the door locked so easily,” a voice said. Bokuto looked down to find the owner. Every muscle in his body tensed.

Messy black hair fell around the boy’s pretty face. His eyes met Bokuto’s and the world stopped. Magic flowed through an endless sea of blue. His heart stuttered in his chest.

He didn’t realize he was gawking until the boy’s eyebrows pinched together. “Is something the matter?”

“No!” Bokuto said. “Nothings the matter. I’m just surprised you’re here. I’m usually the only one.”

He laughed sheepishly and magic danced the boy’s eyes again. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou by the way. I’m a second year here,” he said.  
The boy grinned. 

“I know. I’m Akaashi Keiji. I’ve missed you Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNNDDDDDD that's a wrap. I've written over 70 pages, have a cramped hand, and lost countless hours of sleep, but it has all been worth it!!!! This week has been fun and pushed to write more than I ever thought I could. Thank you to everyone reading this or any of the other works, you guys are AMAZING!!! Now I will head back to drafting cave for a little something something coming soon! See everyone soon, love you all! Stay safe :DDDDDDD


End file.
